During operation of internal combustion engines, considerable amounts of heat are generated by burning of a fuel in a combustion unit of the engine. The heat is transmitted to the outer surfaces of the combustion unit. Thus, those outer surfaces increase their temperatures. Similarly, hot exhaust gas heats the exhaust gas system. For example, an exhaust gas outlet manifold may be heated by hot exhaust gas leaving the combustion unit.
Hot surfaces may entail the risk of autoignition of finely dispersed fuel and/or oil spreading over the hot surfaces. Spontaneous autoignition may result in fatal deflagration, that may harm human beings and may cause oil and fuel leakages that may lead to engine room fires. Moreover, hot surfaces pose a serious danger of skin burns.
According to IACS, DNV and SOLAS rules, engine surfaces exceeding a surface temperature of 220° C. have to be insulated.
For example, it is well known to insulate an exhaust gas outlet manifold of an internal combustion engine to undercut the regulatory maximum surface temperature of 220° C. However, common insulations for exhaust gas outlet manifolds suffer of high costs.
Furthermore, surface insulations may lead to heat accumulation within the engine, which may negatively affect engine parts. For example, it is known that, in particular for V-type engines, heat accumulation may lead to crankshaft deflection.
Still further, an engine room, wherein at least one engine may be set, may heat up and, thus, additional engine room ventilation may be required. Otherwise, technicians working in the engine room may suffer of high room temperatures.
Examples of engine cooling devices are disclosed in JP 54 0377713 U, JP 59 035634 U, U.S. Pat. No. 5,284,115 A, EP 2 192 281 A1 and EP 0 345 144 A1.
The present disclosure is directed, at least in part, to improving or overcoming one or more aspects of prior systems.